vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Rancor Battleship
General The Rancor battleship formidable and strong battleship-class warship at mid levels that solely shoots at targets from its two flanks, rendering strategies that involve flanking it ineffectual. Its four weapon slots gives it deadly power combined with the ability to run and gun makes this a powerful ship to face. Its main use is base hitting although popularity among using it in FvF is picking up. Strategy Most people enjoy circling and hitting bases with Rancor battleships despite its obvious range drawback compared to Longbow destroyers, but players generally favor this ship due to its nice cargo space and its heavy hitting power and its greater ability to dodge projectiles especially when equipped rear thrusters . It is fairly common to see players fielding Rancor battleships at low level 20, typically equipped with HEX missiles, scatter missiles and sometimes pulse rays/disruptor. Usage of it in Fleet versus Fleet (FvF), you should send the Rancor battleship to flank the enemies, rather than travel directly to the enemy and then turn it when in range because it is a cumbersome vessel and has a very slow turn rate. It is generally a good idea to place rotation thrusters on the Rancors. Frigates such as Harrier frigates and Talon frigates that manage to enter it blindspot at the aft and bow could be problematic as they can continue to shoot the battleship at point blank range whilst strafing, the Battleship's rotation speeds will not be fast enough to catch a frigate strafing unless high level rotation thrusters are equipped. Use other ships such as cruisers, frigates or other battleships to cover these blind spots. Attaching rear thrusters can allow the Battleship to travel faster and allow it to dodge projectile and explosive weapons more effectively. Rotation thrusters can be used to improve the Rancor's turn rate and render it less susceptible to enemies attempting to reach forward and rear blind spots. Equipment Rancor class Battleship's expansive inventory of weapon and equipment slots and extensive capacity to carry equipment allows a variety of weapon and equipment configuration in comparison with all other ships in its tier. It is strongly recommended that each battleship have at least 400+ armor point and equipped with shockwave III shields and above. Although using Iridium composite II and spectral shields IV would be more adequate, this will allow your battleship to endure much more punishment as opposing players typically focus fire on the Rancors. In FvF, using scatter missiles/HEX missiles or pulse/disruptor rays weapons are recommended. Rail drivers or any other projectile weapons are not recommended as any experienced player in FvF because they are able to easily dodge volleys of raildriver's projectiles. Use projectile weapons only if you're fighting bases or non player character (NPC) Ships such VEGA cargo ships , with the exception of enemy battleships, tend not to dodge incoming projectiles unless you use Iridium magnets III+. Gauss drivers and rail drivers are also decent weapons to use against a base given their superior range. Auto Configs The term "Auto" means to withdraw and allow your fleets to engage an enemy fleet on automatic, whether if the enemy is the VEGA Corporation or another player. Ships that do not have a commander controlling ships will attack enemies automatically and use scripted manuevers during battle. Common scenarios when fleets are attacking on automatic is attacking an offline player's fleets which are gaurding a base or attacking multiple fleets of an online player simultaneously. Generally, it is very bad idea to allow your ships to attack on auto, although there have been numerous improvements to the intelligence of ships on auto, they perform predictable maneuvers such as charging directly towards their enemy without dodging any incoming fire. There are some exceptions where the destroyer class warships on auto will strafe around an enemy target when it's in range. Auto configs are specifications in building a design for the battleship and a fleet configuration comprising of mainly battleships to attack and destroy VEGA Corporation fleets and emerge from the battle largely unscathed with all of the resources won. This will allow players to destroy up to seven VEGA Corporation fleets simultaneously and gather large sums of resources rapidly and very efficiently. Currently, the most effective and efficient config of auto is a fleet of six Rancors and is capable of defeating a level 33 cargo fleet in around one minute with instant repairs around 95% of the time. Rancor at position 1 : Rotation Thrusters III + Spectral Sheilds IV + Disruptor Ray III x2 + ''Disruptor'' Ray II x2 + Focuses Optic Lenses II + Iridium Armor I + Iridium Armor II Rancor at position 2-4 : Shockwave Shields IV + Disruptor Ray I x4 + Iridium Armor I + Iridium Armor II + Cargo V Rancor at position 5-6 : Shockwave Shields III + Disruptor'' Ray III x4 + Iridium Armor I + Iridium Armor II + Cargo V'' '''This configuration was developed and created originally by Roj_Blake. Make sure you place the Rancors in the correct position. This configuration can only destroy a level 33 VEGA Corporation fleet, it will not work on level 30 or 35s, they will die or suffer substantial damage. It is also capable of destroying level 25 Antimatter cargo and level 27 planetary cargoes. Previous fleets used for autoing level 35 cargoes has been developed by TheHolyAsdf but have been rendered obsolete by the new updates that have made VEGA warships significantly stronger. Trivia *Rancors take from 2.5 hours to 3.5 hours to build depending on what is equipped on it. *It is the one of two ships where charging directly at its nose is not suicidal... though if it turns you may be in trouble *Rotation Thrusters go nicely with them as it allows for them to circle the base fluidly. *They can be used as meatshields to your long-ranged ships such as Longbow Destroyers *A Rancor Battleship can fire its weapons on both sides simultaneously, effectively allowing it to fire like it has eight weapons. *You recieve a free Rancor Battleship on your fifth day of playing the VEGA Conflict. Read More Category:Battleships Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls